


Froyo Fixes Everything

by dark_myst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Alexander ranted to John about Jefferson to the point of shaking, until John calms him down. Then they go get comfort food.





	Froyo Fixes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a writing prompt from Reddit and turned into fluff with a dash of angst from there. Hope you enjoy, let me know if something isn't tagged that should be or if there are grammar/spelling errors.

Alexander woke to the noise of someone in the kitchen and the smell of bacon being cooked. Bacon was not necessarily his favorite but if someone else was making it and was willing to share he wasn’t going to be picky. Cooking wasn’t Alexander’s favorite either so really any food that someone else was willing to make him or share with him was amazing. Don’t get him wrong when he felt like cooking it would taste good even though it wasn’t something he always enjoyed doing, either way he ventured out to the kitchen in order. 

Even though Alexander was generally up before him, John still teased him when he finally got there, “Finally decide to wake up.” 

“Fuck off, that was the first time I’ve slept in the past three days,” grumbled Alexander. Glancing at the clock he was shocked, he slept for ten hours. He had needed that, but sleeping for so long tended to make him feel groggy; he laid his head on the table and John put his food in front of him. 

“I know love, you haven’t eaten in at least sixteen hours so eat up,” John spoke softly, Alexander always worked too hard to the point where he would crash for ten hours, this wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. 

John really was the best person in his life who else would make him breakfast after crashing from a 3 day work binge. Knowing this Alexander tried to do the best he could to make John’s life easier when he was having a bad week, they tried to help take care of each other. Last week was Alexander’s turn to look after John; John had a car crash or other gruesome event come into the emergency room every day he worked so Alexander tried to have his favorite foods ready and warm when he got home everyday. 

“Might have to get Washington to intervene at work I got in another fight with Jefferson.” Alexander spoke after eating all of his food.

“No might about it, you should the guy is a prick, and he has it coming, he’s treated you like shit.” snorted John. 

“Obviously he’s a prick, wait how do you know he has it coming” Alexander questioned. 

“Please, you come home ranting about him at least twice a week, I think I know by now, that he your nemesis at this point.” Quiet was not a skill that Alexander had mastered, his explosive personality and inability to hold back often got him in trouble, much to Washington’s displeasure and John’s amusement. Rightfully so, as John mostly heard about it after the fact and Washington had to deal with it while it was happening and when both men inevitably came to him to complain about the other. Still John didn’t understand why Washington didn’t just fire Jefferson, he disagreed with him on most everything and everyone knew the Alexander was practically his adopted son at this point. 

“Thomas Jefferson, is the bane of my existence.” Understandable considering when they first met Jefferson made some unsavory comments about the nature of Alexander relationship to Washington. Verbalizing this to Washington wasn’t easy as whenever they were in front of him Jefferson kept his insults more to Alexander ideals rather than his character like when they were alone. 

“What did he do this time anyway?” John was genuinely 

“Xenophobic comments about Hispanics, saying things like if you can’t speak the language you shouldn't be here, but news flash the United States doesn’t have English-only laws despite what racist think.” Alexander ranted.

“You’d think he be more open to outsiders considering his hard on for France.” 

“Zealous racist that doesn’t know jack shit about being an Hispanic immigrant in the U. S.” Alexander continued his rant getting worked up, John noticed that he was starting to shake.

“Alexander love deep breath, Jefferson is an asshole, we know this don’t let him get to you, love.” John watched his boyfriend continue to get worked up, he was starting to shake harder. “Okay up you go come on, I’m going to cuddle the shit out of you on the couch.” John pulled him up and to the couch were he gestured to Alexander to lay down.

Alexander did after rolling his eyes, “I’m fine John, Jefferson just pissed me off, again.” Alexander grunted when John let his full weight onto him, and he started feeling calmer. After a few moments he spoke “We need one of those weighted blankets like they have when you get an X-ray, you know.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to lay on top of you when you get all worked up.” John teased leaning back so he could look Alexander in the eye. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something, One day you may not want to what if your doing something else.” Alexander spoke anxiously voice small. 

John hated to hear his boyfriend sound like that, “Alexander, love, you know I’m a slut for cuddling.” And that wasn’t a lie his father was kind of distant and when he wasn’t at home he was at boarding school meaning he didn’t get much physical contact as a kid.

Alexander snorted, “Here I am trying to be all deep and emotional and instead you go and say that.”

“Well it’s true and it got you out of your head, feel better?” John said while hugging Alexander as close as he could. 

“Yeah, thanks John.” Alexander wrapped his arms around him.

John hugged him back and after a few minutes he rolled off of him to stand next the couch and stretch, “Come on let’s watch a movie or something, or better yet go get frozen yogurt.”

Alexander snorted as he took John’s offered hand to stand, “Let me put some clothes on and we can go get frozen yogurt since you are a child.”

“Are you saying that you don’t want to enjoy some delicious frozen yogurt?” John raised one eyebrow.

“It more has to do with your enthusiasm for it plus there other things we could be doing instead.” Alexander responded with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Dude we can have sex tonight and most likely will, but the best froyo place closes at 3 so I want to go now before it closes.” John said while pushing Alexander into their bedroom. 

“Next time Laf and Herc give us a hard time for being all lovey dovey I’m telling them you chose frozen yogurt over sex.” Alexander spoke through the shirt he was trying to put on. John just laughed at his struggle and went to put on street clothes.

When they were both clothed John grabbed his keys and wallet and then practically dragged his boyfriend out the door and down the street to their favorite frozen yogurt place. John was practically skipping next to Alexander, and Alexander knew better than to question John’s love of frozen yogurt, plus he found it find of adorable.. 

Alexander finally broke the silence after they their yogurt and took a seat outside, “I still think you're a child when it comes to this stuff.”

“You're just boring in your choices, live a little, I mean why get just fruit flavors when there’s so many better options.” John questioned judging Alexander’s choices.

“Not everyone wants to eat something that a five year old would make, you even put gummy worms on top.” Alexander responded while eyeing John’s chocolate creation. John took a big bite out of his then immediately cringed. At his look of pain Alexander laughed, “Brainfreeze?”

John just nodded still looking pained, “Still worth it” he said once the pain subsided and his jerk boyfriend stopped laughing at his pain. 

“You’re ridiculous, but I love you.” Alexander said, “So we still on for tonight, or does the brainfreeze affect more than your brain.” With yet another eyebrow wiggle. 

“Yes, you horn dog, were still on for tonight but you better buy me dinner first.” John said 

“Why John Laurens, what kind of man do you think I am.” Alexander exaggerated his surprise. 

“Ridiculous but if you're done we can go get supplies for tonight I think we're out of your favorite lube.” When he saw his wide eyes and shocked face John kissed him, that got Alexander moving. 

Alexander quickly got up and threw both of their bowls away, today was turning out to be a great day, even with a small hick up, and it all started with his boyfriend making him a wonderful breakfast.


End file.
